Burerūmu Kinoko
Burerūmu Kinoko, hero name Sporiac, is a crazy 4th year U.A. student in need of a lot of help. Appearance Burerūmu doesn't care about his appearance. He's short and mostly arms, and he looks like he's never showered. His skin is usually covered in live spores, giving him a mottled appearance. His hair is crusty with spores and naturally green. His eyes very dark brown with large pupils and they light up when he thinks about fungi. His costume is loose with mostly bare arms and legs for the sake of his Quirk. His shoes are heavily treaded, meant for walking in the wild. He also has small grenades filled with extra spores in case his Quirk is erased, with labels such as "poisonous," "choking," and "grows fast." The look in his eyes is crazed, like he just needs help. Personality Burerūmu is crazy. He loves spores, whether that's growing them, talking to them, or snorting them. (don't ask.) He actually has an addiction to this - all the teachers are trying to help talk him out of it, whether through restrainment, (Aizawa) talking, (Present Mic) or brute force. (Midnight.) He has the same hollow look in his eyes as that of an addict. He truly cares about life - the life of plants and fungi specifically. He loves to plant a garden and would be perfectly content watching grass grow. He does have a friend - Kontorōru Kōsui, who helped him with his issues. Kontorōru used a gentle "nudge" technique to help Burerūmu, and it has saved his life more than once. Burerūmu, as aforementioned, is addicted to his Quirk, but he also loves using it in a much more innocent way, training his "spore arm" techniques and working with Aizawa on ultimate moves. Abilities Overal Abilities: Burerūmu is not very tall, so he can move through smaller spaces more easily. He has extreme strength while using Spore-Arm. Other than that, he's average. Merciful: Burerūmu will not kill unless he has to - he wants to preserve life, not destroy it. For this reason, despite his potentially dangerous Quirk, he does not deal much damage. Quirk Burerūmu's Quirk is Spores. He can produce and grow spores from his entire body, creating walls of mushrooms or mushroom mechs in an instant. He is somewhat addicted to them, although Kontorōru Kōsui aids him with this, and he enjoys learning new ways to utilize his Quirk. He can grow anything from portabella to death caps, but he stops around slime mold. His Quirk works by extra glands in his body that produce the spores, right next to his sweat glands. Weaknesses: Burerūmu is addicted to his Quirk - a pretty horrible combination. (imagine being addicted to a drug and being able to produce an unlimited amount of it.) He is unwilling to kill despite his power, and his Quirk is useless in a situation where mushrooms can't grow. (extreme temperatures, infertile ground, etc.) Ultimate Moves: *'Spore-Arm': Burerūmu causes hundreds of mushrooms to grow all across his arms, creating a Hulklike structure. Utilizing this, he can punch down buildings or knock opponents away effortlessly. *'Funguard': Burerūmu creates a wall of enormous mushrooms such as termitomyces, preventing most attacks from reaching him. Stats Family Father Kinrui Kinoko can manipulate fungi. He is a decent father who doesn't understand how his son turned out like this. Mother Hōshi Kinoko shares Burerūmu's Quirk. She had similar problems but blames Burerūmu for being unable to pull through, instead of realizing that it comes with the Quirk. Brother Rūmuirono Kinoko's Quirk is Poison Spores. He is a disgruntled type who likes damp places, and I may make a page for him later. Trivia *Burerūmu can play Pokémon TCG. *He has half the Nintendo console line stuffed in his room, but he only has one outlet. **He also has every Pokémon game from Ruby and Sapphire originals on, but he hates the Legend of Zelda games with a passion. *He likes word games and weightlifting. *He finds that drinking tea helps him get around his addiction, but it makes him very hyperactive. *While high on spores or caffeine, he makes up words, often saying things like "unconsciousized," "sleepified," or "stupire." (knocked unconscious, put to sleep, and a portmanteau of "stupid tired.") *His favorite color is green. *He always wanted a tail. *He likes Aizawa and Present Mic, but he utterly hates Midnight. Quotes "*sniffff* "Gaaaaah!" - snorting spores. "''No! Don't kill the flower!" - in the garden. "''Thanks." - to Kontorōru, and it's all that needs to be said. "GZZZZZNORK" - falling asleep in class. (Midnight nearly killed him.) "Shut it, Rūmuirono." - to his brother. "DANCE, MAGIC DANCE..." - high on caffeine, not caring that everyone can hear him singing the Labyrinth soundtrack at 2:30 A.M.